Buddyfight: Worlds Unite
by pheonixruler96
Summary: Join Steven Silver and his friends as they try to make it though school at the American branch of the famous Aibo Academy. This is going to be an interesting year as they make the most of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Earth has been connected to multiple worlds thought a card game called 'Future card Buddyfight.' With the power to travel to Earth and pair up with humans and compete in fight challenges.

 **POV Steven**

"Steven wake up!" a voice said from downstairs.

"Five more minutes." I said turning over in bed.

"You're going to be late for school."

"Oh man that's right!" I throw the covers off and race to get ready. I put on my school uniform, it consist of white a button up short, black dress pants, and a black tie. I took one least look in the mirror, fixed my brown hair and checked my hazel eyes from behind my glasses.

I ran down the starts to my family's card shop. It was a decent size shop, a couple of tables lied in the back for people to play, and glass cases lined the wall full of cards.

"Finally you're awake." A man said behind the counter in the front. He had short black hair, he wear a uniform like mine but minus the tie. This is my dad, William Sliver.

"Sorry Dad." I said walking into the shop.

"Did you really forget that today was the first day of school?"

" _Maybe?_ " I said trying to act like I didn't forget.

"Get going your running out of time."

"I'll see you after school." I waved bye as I ran out the door. Scene I wasn't looking were I was going and ran into a man in an old western suit.

"Ouch." I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"You really need to look were you're going." The cowboy said.

"Sorry about that Wyatt." This is Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp. He is a monster from Dragon world. I realized once again I'm running late. I started running again. Thank fully my family's card shop was the campus card shop. The school I attend is the American branch of Aibo academy, a school that specialize in Buddyfighting. Unlike the Japan branch this academy goes from junior high to high school.

 _'Oh I forget in all the panic I forgot to introduce myself my name is Steven Sliver. This will be my second year at Aibo's high school. I have attended this school scene junior high. Though my time here I have made lots of friends and I have…'_

Lost in my thought I ran into someone else again. ' _Man I really need to look where I'm going.'_

"You're late." Said the person I ran into.

' _Oh man why did it have to be a Seifukai.'_ I panicked seeing the uniform of the Seifukai. The Seifukai is a club that upholds the morals of the academy. Their members are some of the top fighters in the school.

"Sorry I over slept." I tried to explain.

"There is no excuse for being late." The Seifukai said with authority. The next thing I know the Seifukai and me were laughing.

"Almost had me there Kenny." I said patting his back.

' _This is one of my oldest friends Kenny Culton, he is the head of the Seifukai. He might seem like a meat head but his a good guy._ '

He wear the Seifukai uniform along with a band on his right arm that read discipline. His cap was covering most of his dirty red hair, the lip of the cap almost covered his emerald eyes.

"You know you guys have a few minutes before class." A voice that came out of nowhere. A ball of light flew out of Kenny's pocket, a small cyclone started to form around the ball, and after the wind died down a small red dragon in black and gold armor. The dragon came to about our knees in height. This is Kenny's buddy monster, Blue Sky Knight Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon, who hails from Dragon world.

"Thanks Crimson." Kenny said as we started to run. Crimson returned to Kenny's pocket.

We made it to the front door but as we enter the final bell rang. We tried to sneak to our class but with no success.

"You're both late." Said a voice behind us. We turned to see a teacher with his arms crossed.

"Sorry." We both said.

"Kenny as the leader of the Seifukai you need to set a better example." The teacher scolded. "Maybe I can let this slid if you do me a favor."

"What?" I said.

"No one signed up to do the exhibition match for the new students."

"We'll do it!" We both agreed.

"Good." The teacher walked us to our class. When we arrived to our homeroom class he explained to our teacher that we were helping with welcoming the first years.

"Ok make sure it doesn't happen again." Our homeroom teacher said. We took our sits and started class.

"To start things off my name is Ms. Smith." Our teacher introduced herself. She was somewhat tall. Her hair was pure blonde and was held back in a bun. She wear a business suit with a more relax feel. She went through what this year will hold for us. The day want by pretty fast. Before we know it the day had ended.

"We should go meet up with the others." Kenny said as we walked to the center of the campus.

The campus is rather large it as five areas. The first building was the Junior high school it was a simple to story building. The next building was our school, the high school, it was a little big then the junior high. The third building was the 'Arena', it was the school's fighting arena. Then you have my family's card shop wear me and my dad live. The final isn't really a building it was garden that led in the middle of the campus.

We made are why to the garden to meet our friends. The school was as lively as ever with the huge flood of new students the school's population has been at a record breaking high. When we arrived at the garden the flowers were at full bloom. There were all kinds of flowers, roses of all colors, violets, tulips, and daisies. Trees were scattered throughout the garden. In the center of it all was a water fortune. Three girls sat around the fortune, with a guy that looked like Loki from the Avengers movie, a cat sat on one of the girls lap, and a small dragon in armor was sleeping.

"Hey you two are late." the one with almost pure blonde hair yelled. This is Rosabelle Nix. Along with her blonde hair, her eyes are green. She had a nice even tan. She was one of the first friends I made when I started here. She also had a buddy monster like Kenny. Her buddy was the guy who looked like Loki. The thing is he was Loki, Loki the Ehrgeiz, a monster from Legend.

"You know it's rude to keep ladies waiting." Said the one with the cat. This is Malia Allen. Her hair is dirty blonde that was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes are light brown. She had a farmer's tan. She might look innocent but if you mess with her or her friends you will be on the other end of her fist. The cat in her lap was wearing a musketeer outfit and had a small rapier. He is her buddy, Cait Sith in Boots, another monster from legend world.

"I'm bored. Can we gooooo?!" The last one said. This is Lyra Brooks. She has jet black hair with brown eyes. She has caramel skin. She was like the little sister of the group. The dragon that was sleeping by the fortune is her buddy, Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos, from Ancient world.

"Actually me and Kenny are doing the exhibition match for the new students." I explained.

"This could be amusing. It be awhile scenes we've seen you to fight." Loki said with amused.

"Why? Me and Malia aren't fighting. So it will be a snooze fest." Cait said stretching.

"Don't be rude fur ball." Diablos said rubbing his eyes a wake. Cait hissed at the dragon.

We made our way to the Arena, as we walked in the teacher from this morning told us to report to the stage and get ready. Kenny and me gave each other a hand shake and told each other to give it our all. We both went to our side of the arena. We were raised into the arena by a lift. The arena was filed with students and not just new ones, apparently another student overheard our conversion and spread it around that we were fighting. The arena looked like the Roman Coliseum but with a roof, there were seven platforms separating the fighters. Three were rectangles, the other three were hexagon and the center was a lager circle.

"Welcome to all first year students, and all those who are eager to see the exhibition match today. We have a great match the leader of the Seifukai vs. The school's card shop owner's son. Now enough talk you all knew what to say. LETS BUDDY-"

"FIGHT" the whole arena yelled and cheered.

Kenny pulled out his radiant red core deck case with a blue gem in the center.

"Clearing the skies to show the world the sun. Now luminize Soaring Knights." He chanted as his deck case turn into a large sword. The sword's blade was as tall as him alone, the handle added another half foot, with the blue gem at one side connecting the handle and blade together. He waved his hand to move six cards of lights. His buddy now in his true form, now it was Kenny that want to his thigh.

I was different, because I did not have a buddy monster so I had to use a generic core case. It was shaped like a diamond.

"To form my own path I will harness the power of magic itself. Now luminize Magic control." I chanted as I did the same as Kenny, but I stood alone.

 **POV No-one**

"Now raise the flag. I fight for-"

"Magic world" Steven said.

"Dragon world" Kenny said.

There was mumbling amongst the crowed of the first years. They were confuse why everyone was so hyped for this match.

 **POV Kenny**

"I'll take the first move. Charge and draw." I said. I sent a card from my hand to my gauge and draw. I studied my hand. I chose to go with my main opener.

"I equip dragoblade, dragowing." I said holding up one of the cards in my hand. A card from my gauge turn into a ball of light and turned the card into a black sword with blades that looked like wings that were spit down the middle.

"And now I attack the fighter." I made my way from platform to platform my core gadget on my back. When I reached Steven's platform I swung my sword. A number that looked like it was carved from stone, shattered from 10 to 8.

"Turn end" a feminine computer voice said.

 **Steve-Fighters-Kenny**

 **N/A-Items-Dragon Blade, Dragowing**

 **N/A- right- N/A**

 **N/A- center-N/A**

 **N/A- left-N/A**

 **8-life-10**

 **2-gauge-2**

 **POV Steven**

"Draw. Charge and draw." I did the same as Kenny at the start of his first turn with an additional draw.

' _Knowing Kenny, he already has a card that could end this.'_

"I call Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado to the center. Then Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the right, and finally I call Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta to the left." I said throwing three cards to separate platforms.

In the center platform a muscular man took shape. He wear a coat over he's shoulders and baggy pants that were hold up by a belt.

In the right platform a man wearing a pure white suit. He wielded a cane with a crystal in the shape on a swan.

Two cards from Steven's gauge went to the left platform were a woman with a shirt made out of gears. She had wings made out of giant gears and she wielded a staff that had three crystal punting in three different directions.

"Now I cast Key of Solomon, Frist Volume." With that said two card form my deck case turn into balls of light and want into my gauge.

"And I equip Gunrod, Bechstein." My card turn into a wand the resembled a rifle.

I started my attack with gunrod. Next it was Mado and Virginie's turn. Mado throw a punch that turned into a fire ball. Virginie flew over to Kenny and slashed him with her staff.

"Now double attack." Steven said as Virginie ready for another attack. Virginie gave Kenney another slash. After the onslaught of attacks his life drop 5.

"Now Will attack the fighter." I commanded. Will readied his attack, but right when it was about to make contact, a giant blue shield with a horned dragon's head blocking his path.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield." Kenny said throwing his hand up in defense, with that done a card from his deck floated to his gauge.

"Turn end." The computer said again.

 **Steve-Fighters-Kenny**

 **Gunrod, Bechstein -Items-Dragon Blade, Dragowing**

 **Magician of Glass, Will Glassart - right- N/A**

 **Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado - center-N/A**

 **Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta - left-N/A**

 **8-life-5**

 **2-gauge-3**

 **POV Kenny**

"Draw. Charge and draw." I yelled starting his turn.

' _As good as always but with this new card I'll take this game._ '

"I call to the right Blue Sky Knight, Drum Bunker Dragon, and to the left I call Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon." I throw the card to the right and left platform. A small dragon that looked similar to a penguin that wear gold and black armor, and wielded a broad sword that took from on the left platform. In the right a large red dragon with feathered wing, who wielded a giant drill took from.

"First I attack with Drum." I commanded.

"Crash Soaring Drill Bunker." Drum chanted as he destroyed Mado. With Mado destroyed the size rule kicked in and cause the destruction of Virginie.

"And with that attack I regain one life point. Also Dragowing's critical goes up by one, this only happens when I regain life. Now taste my blade." I jumped from platform to platform and slashed Steven's life points down to 5.

"Now Penguin attack the fighter." The penguin leapt into the air and swung his sword causing a slashing wave to hit Steven cracking his life points to 3.

"And now I cast dragonic charge." Which did the same as Key of Solomon 1st vol. "and now final phase. I cast an Impact. Reckless Angerrrr!"

An aura started to from around his dragowing and caused it to grow twice in size. He readied his swing to finish the fight, as he swung his blade it caused a giant wave of pure power that cause Steven's life to hit zero.

"Game over. Winner Kenny Culton." The crowed want wild at the amazing game.

 **Steve-Fighters-Kenny**

 **Gunrod, Bechstein -Items-Dragon Blade, Dragowing**

 **Magician of Glass, Will Glassart - right- Blue Sky Knight, Drum Bunker Dragon**

 **N/A- center-N/A**

 **N/A- left- Blue Sky Knight, Seeker Penguin Dragon**

 **0-life-6**

 **2-gauge-0**

 **POV Steven**

"Another great match." Kenny said as we made our way to the center of the arena.

"Yeah." I responded as we meet and shock hands.

"Let give this two mighty fighters another rounder of applause." The teacher announcing said walking to the center towards us. The crowd started to clap and cheer again.

We made our way out of the arena a group of student was waiting for us at the exit. The group saw us and ran to us. We were surrounded in no time. There were question from every way, from us teaching them and even some of the girls asked us if we had girlfriends.

"Hey can we get some help over here?" I yelled over the crowd to Rosabelle.

"Loki do you thing and give them a hand." She commanded to her buddy.

"As you wish milady." Loki held up his hand and a small fog started to fill the room. With the fog filling the room, we made are way through the crowd and exit the building.

Just as we made it out I saw a girl leaning up against the wall next to the door. Our eyes meet and I blush crossed her face. I noticed the fog was starting to fade, when I looked back the girl was gone.

' _Who was that girl?_ ' I thought to myself as I started to the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV Steven**

After our incident at the Arena, we made our way to the shop. The card shop was a large building with a sign above the main entrance that read 'Wild Cards'. Outside of the shop was a large crowd.

"THERE. THEY ARE." One of the students said turning to us. The rest of the students started to surround us.

 _'This is starting to get annoying'_

Kenny cleared his throat, and with a demanding voice commanded, "As the head of the Seifukai I can't this behavior on school grounds. If you wish to fight or receive training from me and my friend, then you will have to wait until a scheduled match can be made and authorized."

The crowd started to dissipate and we made our way to the shop. Inside there was some of students playing and buying cards.

"Oh what happened to the crowd?" My dad said looking outside from behind the counter.

"Sorry Dad. Kenny scared them away."

"But that was so much business." He said a little upset.

"They were only here to fight me and Steven." Kenny said taking a seat at one of the tables.

After a few hours of working and still turning away fight challenges we were about to close up, but when I want to put the close sign up the girl from the Arena came in. She was a first year in high school by her uniform. Her hair was short and lite brown, and her eyes were hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little nervous.

 _'Why am I so nervous in front of her? I never get this nervous.'_

"Um… I was wondering if I could fight you." She said also nervous.

"You need to stop being so nervous in front of new people." A ball of light came floating out of her pocket. A small dragon took from. It was the same size as Diablos, his neck had rainbow scales and the same color set of wings.

"No way Ladis the tyrant." Lyra said running to the little dragon with stars in her eyes. Her buddy right next to her.

"Long time no see Ladis." Diablos smirked.

"So this is your buddy." Ladias said, "Can you tell her to stop staring at me?"

Lyra was really into the dragons form ancient world. Every time she saw someone with a buddy from there she gets excited and says she as to fight them.

"Sorry she gets like this when she sees a monster from our world." Diablos said pulling Lyra away.

"If you want I'll fight you." Lyra said running up to the girl, "Oh and what's your name?"

"Yama Rogenski." She said backing up a little, "And I was more hoping to fight Steven."

"I'm sorry. I have to make some improvements in my deck." I said pulling out my deck, but it slipped out of my hands and scattered all over the floor. I started to pick it up and Yama came over to help.

"Thanks." I said as we get off the floor. She gave me a lite smile.

"So you can fight me in Steven's place." Lyra said rapping her arms around her neck in a hug.

"OK." Yama said a little uncomfortable.

"Hey manager can we use the stage outback?" Lyra said letting go of Yama.

"Sure." My dad said walking to the back. We followed him to the back of the shop. We walked out of the store to a small stage. Unlike the Arena, it was just a couple of platforms behind the shop. Lyra and Yama took them sides of the stage. They ready their core cases. Yama's was purple, and Lyra's was emerald green.

"Run wild, Run rampant, Run free. Luminize Tyrants freedom." Yama chanted as her core case turned into a teardrop about half a foot in size.

"Lord of the pit rise up and cast judgment on those who stand before us. Luminize Dragons Judgment." Lyra's core case turned into a pair of headphones.

"Raise the flag…" Both said.

"…I fight for Ancient world." Lyra said as her buddy took his true form, he was the same size as Crimson and wielded a spear and a Scimitar with a fiery aura. He hailed a yellow flag, with a bronze shield embalmed with a dragon on it.

"…I also fight for Ancient world." Yama hailed the flag herself. Her buddy was not next to her.

"Where's your buddy?" Lyra asked confused.

"He doesn't come out till his needed. You can take the first turn." Yama responded.

 **POV Lyra**

"OK. I charge and draw." I cheered throwing a card to her gauge and drawing a card, "I cast 'Makings of a Great Dragon' to add my buddy to my hand." My life cracked to eight.

"I buddy call to the center 'Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos'." Diablos charged onto the platform in front of his buddy. My life glowed and returned back to nine.

"Diablos attack the fighter." He flew over to Yama and with a swipe of his sword her life shattered down to 8.

"Turn end." The familiar computer voice said.

 **POV Yama**

 _'His power is intense.'_ I was still recovering from the shock of that attack.

"I draw. Charge and draw." I gauged and drew my cards. Looking over them I had a good hand that could win this.

"I buddy call to the center, 'Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant'." I chanted and throw the card to the center platform. From the card five dragon's head came out. The heads were enveloped in typhoons, as the storms died down they reviled a large dragon. The dragon was a few feet high then Diablos. Its hands were lime green cyclones with claws. It had six heads each a different color, and large flowing wings with a rainbow shade.

"SHOW OFF!" Cait Sith yelled. Ladis snorted at Cait Sith and flames shot out at him. Cait Sith hide behind Malia. She looked at Ladis and a dark aura formed. Everyone took a step back in precaution. Ladis flinched at the aura.

"Dragon to Dragon I wouldn't mess with that one." Diablos warned him.

"Getting back to the fight. I will cast Dragon Dreams." My's life started to glow green and recovered to eleven.

"Then I cast Rise and Fall of Dragon." My life dropped to ten and her gauge jumped to four.

"Ladis attack Diablos." A tornado made of pure energy swirled around Ladis, and it started to grow until the whole field was caught in it. Diablos was destroyed but was resurrected at the cost of one of his souls.

"Double attack Ladis." Ladis readied his attack again.

"I cast Dragon Outlaw." Lyra said giving Diablos more power. "And now counter attack."

"I activate Ladis' skill." I dropped a card from her hand and her life dropped to 8.

"Turn end."

 **Yam-Fighters-Lyra**

 **N/A-Items-N/A**

 **N/A- right- N/A**

 **Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant-center-Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos**

 **N/A- left-N/A**

 **8-life-9**

 **4-gauge-0**

 **POV Lyra**

"Draw. Charge and draw." I was studying the cards in hand, and saw my turn play out.

"I call to the right, Burning Right Bruder, and to the left, Blizzard Left Bruder." Two hand shaped dragons appeared.

"Then Blizzard's skill 'Blizzard Prison'." The left handed dragon started to create a blizzard and froze Ladis.

"Net Burning's skill 'Explosive Fire Power Blasts'." The right handed dragon started a raging inferno and burned Ladis to ash.

"Ladis' skill." Yam said dropping a card from her hand, her life dropping to six and Ladis was resurrected once again.

"Diablos attack Ladis." Diablos ready his blade.

"I cast Bold Dragon." She said dropping her last card to save and increase Ladis. "And counter attack."

Diablos attack did nothing, Ladis stroke back and destroyed Diablos. Diablos was resurrected at the cost of his last soul. Something odd happened Diablos was starting to get engulfed in flames and grow stronger.

"Why did he grow stronger?" Yam started to panic.

"When Diablos as no soul he gains more power and plus one critical. Now double attack." Diablos attacked and final brut down Ladis.

"Turn end."

 **Yam-Fighters-Lyra**

 **N/A-Items-N/A**

 **N/A- right-Burning Right Bruder**

 **N/A-center-Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos**

 **N/A- left- Blizzard Left Bruder**

 **6-life-9**

 **4-gauge-1**

 **POV Yama**

"Draw. Charge and draw." I lost hope as the card I draw was 'Bold Dragon', and my charge and draw was 'Rise & Fall of Dragons'.

"I can't win." I fall to my knees.

"Turn end."

 **POV Lyra**

"Draw. Charge and draw. Diablos make it swift." I commanded with some disappointment. Diablos made two swift slashes of his sword to bring Yam's life to zero.

"Game over. Winner Lyra Brook."

 **Yam-Fighters-Lyra**

 **N/A-Items-N/A**

 **N/A- right-Burning Right Bruder**

 **N/A-center-Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos**

 **N/A- left- Blizzard Left Bruder**

 **0-life-9**

 **5-gauge-2**

 **POV Steven**

"Why, why can't I win?" Yam said on the edge of tears.

"If you had let Ladis go sooner you could have saved some life and cards in your hand." I said holding out his to help her up.

"I couldn't let him go he was my only protection." Yam said taking my hand and getting up.

"And that's why you lost." Lyra said walking up. "In Ancient world you monsters aren't your shields there your allies."

"I still have much to learn."

"And you can count on us to help you." Rosabelle said walking up with the rest of the group.

"But why me? Why help me and not someone else?"

"Because you wanted to fight and just that. You wanted to better yourself though fighting and not someone telling you want to do." Kenny said.

"We'll start you training tomorrow after school." The manager said. "Now it's time for all of you to go home."

Everyone was getting ready to leave when I looked over and saw the girls talking. From the looks of it they were getting along. I felt someone tug at me shirt, I looked down and saw Cait Sith.

"What?" I responded

" _You like the new girl._ " He said trying to hold his laughter.

"Shut up cat." I told him with a light blush. So ends mine and my friends first day of the new school year, and the future still holds more for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-A Hero Appears**

 **POV-Steven**

"Steven if you're late again, you're going to be in big trouble." My father yelled up the stairs.

"Oh Crap!" I yelled as I rushed to get ready.

 _'OH MAN, OH MAN. No way is Kenny going this slip.'_ This was running though my head as I rushed down the stairs. I said my good mornings and goodbyes, running out I was surprise to see Yama waiting for me.

"G-Good morning." She said to me with a cute smile.

"Good morning." I responded

"OH Steven wait." My dad yelled from inside the store.

"What is it?" I asked walking back in with Yama behind me.

"Those pack you ordered came in yesterday, but with all the excitement I forgot." He reached under the counter and lifted up a box. It was about the size of four small boxes.

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad." I said grabbing the box and running out the door with Yama right behind me.

"So what kind of packs are they?" Yama questioned as we ran to school.

"You'll see later." I said as we reached the school. A large crowed was formed in front of a bulletin board.

"YO! Steven check this out!" Lyra yelled from the crowed. We walked up to the broad. It was filled with fillers for all the clubs and events for the school, and a schedule for fights.

"I have six fights after school." I said in shook as I read the schedule. I felt exhausted just thinking about fighting all of them.

"I know." Kenny said making his presents known. I looked at the schedule again and he has four fights during lunch.

The bell rung, and the crowed disperse. Kenny and I want to our class as Yama and Lyra want to theirs.

 **A few hours later.**

"Man that was boring." I said as me and Kenny left our class for lunch.

"Yeah but you don't have to fight four people and miss lunch." Kenny complained.

"Yeah that does suck." I said patting him on the back. We walked out of the school building and going our separate ways. I head to 'the garden' to meet with the others. When I arrived Lyra and Malia were talking to Yama, and Rosabelle was playing with Cait Sith.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said walking up to them. Lyra, Malia, and Yama only giggled. "Ok that's not a good sign. What did you tell her?"

"Oh nothing just telling Yam some old stories." Lyra giggled.

"Yam? And what stories?"  
"It's the nickname Lyra gave me, and the story about Cait Sith, you and a pool."

"Oh man not that story." I said haunted by the memoir

"What's in the box?" Lyra asked trying to get the box. I moved it so she couldn't see in it.

"Packs I ordered. I'm about to open them." I said sitting down grabbing a pack. I tore it open and a ball of light flew out of the pack. A small typhoon formed and then disappeared, leaving a man in armor.

He was about my height, red-brown eyes, and light brown hair. His armor was silver and looked like something out of a comic book. It had siren light at his shoulders, knees, wrist and hips, with a set of wings on his back.

"Hello. I am Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic. Call me Rampage." He introduced himself. I just sat there in shook.

"Hello?" Rampage waved his hand in front of me. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's just in shook. HEY your buddy is talking to you." Malia said giving me a light slap.

"OK. Ow. And thank you for the snap back to reality." I said coming back. "I'm Steven Sliver."

"So you're my buddy?" He said puzzled, looking me over.

"If you will be my buddy? Then yes." I answered.

"You can count me as your buddy, buddy." Rampage said extending his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"Wait. His from Hero World. I thought you played Magic World?" Yam said confused.

"Oh. That was just a deck I built to test Magic World." I said ending her confusion.

"Yeah I remember when you played for Legend World." Rosabelle said joining the conversions.

"So back to me." Rampage said.

"Oh you should probably change." Yam giving him some advice.

"Yes right." He said changing into his human form. He wear a trench coat, with a white shirt and black tie, black pants, and a fedora the same color as his armor. "Better?"

"Better." I said. "So I have a buddy now. I still can't believe it." I said still slightly in shook.

"And what perfect timing. You can show him off at the fight after school." Lyra said excited.

"Yeah but I don't have a core deck case." I said disappointed.

"Why don't you asked him?" Yam said pointing to a man walking towards us. He wear a uniform for the buddy card office.

"Hello. The buddy police received a message that a buddy monster had appeared." He said.

"Yes that would be me." Rampage said taking his hat off.

"Then that would mean his your buddy?" He said pointing to me.

"Yes sir." I said with respect.

"Then this is yours." He said holding out a blank core deck case.

"Thank you sir." I said taking the case.

"My job is down. I'll see you at home." He said looking at Yam.

"OK Dad." She said giving him a hug.

"This is your dad?" everyone said in surprised.

"So this is the group you told me about. And you're Mr. Silver right?" He said looking at me with a fatherly face.

"Yes sir." I said with a little fear.

"Good. Take care of my daughter." He said with a much more relaxed aura.

Yam's dad left us. I opened the rest of the packs and started to build my new deck. Before I knew it lunch was over. All the buddy monsters want back into their cards and we want back to our classes.

 **After class**

"Dude you ok?" I asked walking out of class with Kenny.

"I missed lunch and three more people asked to fight me during lunch." Kenny said looking like his about to drop.

"Sounds ruff." I gave him a pat on the back.

We made are way to the Arena. My opponents were lined up in front of the opposite side. The fights weren't eventful.

"Man I'm beat." I said starching.

"You didn't even go all out." Kenny said a little disappointed.

"Yeah they wanted to fight my Magic World deck." I said walking into the card shop.

"Then how about we fight?" Malia asked with Cait Sith on her head.

"I got one last fight in me."

We want to the shop's arena. We took are spots and the fight began. Malia pulled out her blue deck case.

"These boots were made for walking and they'll walk all over you. Luminize Des Boots." Malia chanted as her deck case changed into a combat knife with a blue jewel on the blade.

"Catching villains at the speed of sound, breaking all barrier with a sonic boom. Luminize Sonic Justice." Steven said with pure excitement as his deck case turned into a leather gauntlet with metal plating, and a blue jewel on the top of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Infinite core deck case**

 **POV Steven**

"Steven! You have a guest." Dad yelled up stairs.

"What time is it?" I asked waking up at my desk. I stayed up working on my new deck all night, and must have fallen asleep.

"I don't know." Rampage said getting up from his makeshift bed.

"Steven the police are here to take to you." Dad yelled with concerned.

"WHAT?" I started panicking and started to get ready. I rushed down stairs thing to put my pants on and tripping down the stair.

 _'It is really hard to run down stairs and try to put on pants.'_ I thought on my way down.

"I'm ok." I said giving a thumbs up from my spot on the floor.

"Look out." Rampage said fallowing my lead down the stairs.

"Now that hurt." I said spinning my hand to a thumbs down. After Rampage and I got up and I finished putting on my pants, I looked and I saw a police officer standing in the shop. This officer had the uniform of the buddy police.

"Are you Steven Silver and Rampage Sonic?" He asked pulling out a notepad.

"Yes that's us." I said nerves.

"I have something for you." He said pulling out a blank core deck case.

"No way." I said as he handed it to me.

"That's all I have for you. I need to get going." He said taking his leave.

"Oh and one more thing. Take good care of my daughter." He said turning around before leaving. Before I could respond he left. With that confusion in my head I started to make my way to school. I checked the board to see if I have any fights.

 _'Thank god I don't.'_ I relaxed.

 **After school**

The rest of the day was uneventful. The only thing interesting was a new rumor going around. Apparently there was a group of fighters using a wield deck case, and if you lost they would destroy your and send your buddy monster back to their world. When I got to the shop there was a crewed out back.

"What's going on?" I asked someone in the crowd.

"A fighter from another school is using one of those rumored deck cases." He responded. I started to run through the crowd. When I arrived I was too late.

"Final phase. I cast an impact. Drill Bunker!" the fight said throwing his spear to finish his opponent.

"Game over Winner: Ray Lowell." Ray Lowell looked like a punk rocker. He wear a caller with spicks, dark black shirt with a skull on it, and black pants with holes in them.

"You lost. Now pay the price." He said holding up his deck cases. His case was not like one of I had ever seen. It was black like his shirt, and instead of a blue gem it was red and from what I could tell it had infinity sign engraved in it.

The deck case started to glow and his opponents buddy disappeared and his deck case shattered into dust. The kid started crying. I ran up and jumped on to the stage.

"HEY!" I yelled at Ray.

"What gives you the right to do that?" I said trying to hold in my anger.

"He lost. I'm stronger, so I can do what I want."

"Just because you're stronger doesn't give you the right to send a buddy back to their world against their will, and you can't break a fighter core gadget to dust." I said pointing at him.

"Then prove it. If you can win against me, I'll return all the buddy monsters I returned." He said holding up his deck case. "And with this Infinity Core Deck Cases I'm unstoppable."

"Fine. And when I win you never show your face here again." I said. He took his spot on the stage.

"To Destroy My Opponent's Hopes and Dreams, Luminize Danger incarnate." He chanted as his deck case turned into a v-shaped guitar with the red gem at the split of the V-shape.

"Rounding Up Villains at the Speed of Sound Breaking Down All Barrier with a Sonic BOOM, Luminize Sonic Justice." I chanted as my deck case turned into a leather gantlet with metal plating with the blue gem at the center at the top of my hand.

"Raise the flag…"

"I fight for Danger world." As he said this his buddy monster appeared. It was Armorknight Kaari. She wear brace armor, a vale to hide her face and had her spear at the read.

"I fight for Hero world." Rampage took his spot by me.

"HAHAHA. That explains the tough guy act. You think you're a hero." He laughed.

"Shut up, and take your turn."

"Okay. No scene of humor. I charge and draw." He started his turn.

"I pay one gauge and equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness." His card turned into a jet black spear.

"Then I buddy call to the right, Armorknight Kaari." His buddy took her spot on the right platform.

"Her skill, 'Ceremony of Destruction', I add Armorknight Cerberus to Swirling Darkness' soul." Swirling Darkness started to glow with a blue aurora.

"I attack." Ray made his way across the platform. He slashed my life down to five.

"Your move." The computerize voice said.

 **Steve-Fighters-Ray**

 **N/A-Items-Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness**

 **N/A- right- Armorknight, Kaari**

 **N/A- center-N/A**

 **N/A- left-N/A**

 **5-life-11**

 **2-gauge-2**

"I draw. Charge and draw." I started my move.

"You ready partner?" I asked Rampage.

"All was." He said cracking his knuckles.

"I pay one gauge to transform, and buddy call. Justice at the speed of sound, Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic." Rampage vanished and his armor remand. It started to disassembled and started to equip to me. My life glowed back to six.

"Then I call Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster to the right, and pay one gauge to call Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm to the left." A blue dragon with an X-shape set of wings and tiers on his shoulders and side of his knees appeared on the right platform. A bulky robot with giant rockets his back on the left.

"I cast Hype Energy." My gauge jump from one to five.

"Crossbuster attack the fighter." I gave the command.

"Ready for combat, Boss." He readied his cannon and blasted the fighter's life down to eight.

"Maxstorm your next."

"Taking aim, Boss." He readied his rockets. They flew off his back and at the fighter, lowing his life down to five.

"Now my attack." With the help of Rampage's suit I was able to flew across the field

"Rampage Roundhouse Kick." I swirled in the air and aimed to kick at Ray.

"I cast Battle Aura Circle." A swirling energy blocked my attack.

"And I cast '…Or So the Dream I had Want.'." The energy disappeared and my kick made contact, knocking his life down to two.

"I will admit that was a good move, but this game is mine." Ray said with confidence.

"Really? Because I'm going into final phase. I cast an impact…"

"NO. I can't lose to a nobody like you." Ray panicked.

"Rampage Blaster!" Two small energy canon appeared and blasted the fighter. Shattering his life down to zero. Roy fell to his knees.

"Game over. Winner: Steven Silver."

 **Steve-Fighters-Ray**

 **Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic-Items-Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness**

 **Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster- right- Armorknight, Kaari**

 **N/A- center-N/A**

 **Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm- left-N/A**

 **6-life-0**

 **1-gauge-2**

"How could I have lost? I'll the players here are weak." Roy yelled punching the ground.

"That's why you lost. You underestimate your opponents." I said walking over. "Now return the monsters you stole."

"Haha. I can't." He said laughing. "I didn't steel them. I return them to their worlds."

"Silence Weakling." Kaari yelled kicking Roy in the side, causing him to drop his core case. "You lost, so you have no rights to wield this."

She stomped on his core case, shattering it to pieces. Roy recovered and starts to panic.

"Why, why Kaari?" he said picking up the remanence of his core case.

"You're weak so you are of the no use to master." She said with supremacy. She looked at Steven. "You are strong indeed. You might be of use to my master someday."

"Never. I will never join someone like you, let alone the person you work for." I said with anger form the scene and just the offer itself.

"FREEZE BUDDY POLICE!" A voice cut through the moment. A small group of buddy cops marched through the crewed.

"Shame you won't take my offer." She said before disappearing into a dark void.

"Stop her!" One of the officers said, but to late she was gone.

"What is going on here?" My dad said coming out to see what the commotion was.

"These two entered into an illegal fright." An officer said putting Roy and I in handcuffs.

"What? Why me? I stop him." I protested.

"I'm sorry Steven, but you still entered an illegal fight." The officer that gave me my core case this morning.

"Stop. He did nothing. I gave him no choose in the matter. It's my fault." Roy said. His personality doing a complete one-eighty.

"If that is the case we still need to bring you in for questioning." The officer said releasing me form the handcuffs. The officers took Roy and I to their patrol cars, and took us to the buddy fight office.

 **Later After Questioning**

"Sorry again Steven. You need to be careful who you fight." The officer from this morning said.

"I'll try, but if another fight with one of those wield deck cases I will make no promise on fighting them and kicking them out of my family's card shop." I said clenching my fist.

"About the wield deck case, what happened to it?" He asked.

"Like I said earlier his buddy monster broke it before escaping." I answered.

"Steven!" Someone yell. I turned to see Yama and the gang running towards me. Yama ran up and hugged me. "Dad how could you arrest my friend?"

"Wait this is your dad?" I said, the threat made so much more scene.

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that?" She said puzzled letting me out of her hung.

"Yes, and its ok I just had to answer a few questions." I said putting my friends at ease. After answering some more questions from my friends we all want our separate ways.

 _'Today cannot end so enough.'_ I though walking into the shop. My dad was sitting at one of the tables. He was working on his deck.

 _'This is rare. Dad never works on his deck in the shop.'_

"You're late." He said not looking up from his deck.

"Sorry." I said knowing what's coming next.

"Steven you know what you did was dangerous." He said getting up.

"I had to stop him. You don't see what he was doing to other people's buddies." I defended.

"I head form the police." He said walking over to me.

"How grounded am I?" I said depressed.

"You're not."

 _'What?'_

"You did the right thing but it was still dangerous, and I think you have been through enough today." He said letting the subject drop.

 _ **Author's notes**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay on this last two chapters life have been getting in the way. I would like your opinion on the story so far. Until next, Let's Buddy Fight!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5-Team Wild Card is fromed.**

 **POV Steven**

 _'It's been over a month scenes the school year started, and what a week to start it. First I have an amazing fight with one of my best friends. Second I meet Yama that I think has a crush on me. OH! And I entered into an illegal fight to stop a guy named Roy from taking other people's buddies, and I was arrested by Yama's dad. Not a good way to meet a parent for the first time.'_

It was Saturday, I was swiping up the shop when the gang walked in.

"Hey Steven. Kenny has an announcement for us." Lyra yelled as she made her way in.

"What's up?" I answered still swiping.

"It's tournament season." Kenny said trying to hide his excitement.

"Wow. Where did the time go?" Rosabella said surprised how fast time went by.

"What's tournament season?" Yama asked.

"This is your first season. Tournament season is when all the school in the area put together a team of three fighters to represent them." I explained putting the broom away.

"How many schools are in it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Four that is including us." Kenney said taking a seat.

"Who is going to be representing us this year Kenny?" Malia asked.

"It's going to be you and two other Seifukai again, right?" I asked.

"No. I am breaking that tradition." Kenny said with a straight face.

"WHAT?" All but Yama yelled. Kenny was the first Seifukai leader to break an Aibo tradition. The tradition was that the leader and two select Seifukai member to enter into the tournament.

"I have decided that that tradition was limiting us too much. I have great respect for my other Seifukai members, but they can be close minded most of the time."

"That is true I fought some of the Seifukai members for class, nearly all of them use identical decks." Rosabella said remembering how boring it was.

"Exactly for the reason I have decided to pick two fighters that I know will have my back and will use their own power for the tournament."

"Who?" We all crewed Kenny.

"Steven and Yama." He answered.

"What? Why me?" Yama panic with excitement and confusion.

"I think I know why. It's because you have an amazing fighting style that is unique. When I watched your fight with Lyra, I saw you won't being true to yourself but after that you were, and that's why he picked you." I explained. When I realized what I just said and how I said it, my face trued as red as Diablos' scale.

"OH would you two just kiss already?" All the girls yelled, which just made Yama and I blush.

"Shut Up!" Yama and I yelled in unisons making us blush deeper and looked away from each other. After the embarrassment went down I noticed something hang from the ceiling.

"What's with the cup on the string?" I said pointing to it.

"Loki." Rosabella said taking out Loki's buddycard.

"Yes mistress?" He said appearing for his card.

"We have an eavesdropper. Find them."

"Yes." He started to fade away. A minute later he returned with a kid.

"G. Fred Paulan." I said introducing him. "Fred what did I tell you about eavesdropping in my family's shop."

"Hold up! I was not eavesdropping. I, G. Fred Paulan, was looking for the next scope for the school paper, and this is just it." He said getting up.

G. Fred Paulan a transfer student form the Philippines. His in the same year as Yama, and one of the top reporters for the school newspaper. He might seem cocky but he means nothing by it. It took some time, but we managed to get Fred to hold the story.

 **That Fallowing Monday**

'Uh, weekends are so ruff.'

I made my way to school, and it felt like all the eyes were on me. When I arrived at school a member of the newspaper club was handing out the new issue of the paper. I got a copy to see what's up around school.

"Love is in the air." I read out loud, but after looking at the pic for the article.

"I'm going to kill Fred!" I yelled crumpled up the paper.

"Let me see." Rampage said coming out of his card.

"The newest couple on campus is the up incoming first year, Yama, and the shop owner's son, Steven…" He read on. The bell rung and I looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late again." I started to my class.

The rest of the day was as awkward. All the other guys in my class, except Kenny, were calling me a playboy for getting a girlfriend. The real awkward moment was when Kenny and I got to the shop and everyone was there.

"I guess you saw the paper?" I asked Yama who was blushing like crazy.

"Y-yes." She didn't look up.

"WHAT IS UP?" Fred said walking in. He saw Yama and me, and turned right around.

"Going somewhere?" I said grapping his shirt collar before he escaped.

"No." He said panicking.

"Where did you get this story?" I integrated him. I turned and saw all the girls, but Yama, whistling.

"You're free to go." I said releasing Fred.

After a long talk with the girls about this incident. We had a team meeting about tournament season, and we came to a decision that Malia and Lyra would work in the buddypit and Rosabella, with the help of Loki, would get info on the other teams.

"Can I ask something?" Yama asked after everything was squared away for the tournament.

"What's up?" Lyra responded.

"What's our team name?" She asked, "We can't be team Seifukai."

"How about 'Wild Cards'?" My dad said from the counter.

"You mean the shop's name?" Yama said confused.

"No. He means his old team name." I answered.

"I don't know." Lyra said thinking it was a good idea.

"We should do it. One thing people don't know is that my dad's old team was only defended by one of their team." I responed, happy that dad would suggest it.

"Real. You were a part of that 'Wild Cards'?" Yama said surprised. "The team that was going to win the first worldwide Buddyfight tournament."

"Yeah that's me." Dad said pointing to an old picture of the top three teams that hung on the wall.

"Wow and that's team 'Miracle'. The all-female that took the tournament by storm." Yama said fangirling out.

"And that's also the day I meet Steven's mom." He said pointing to of the team members of team Miracle. The woman was about shoulder height of my dad with dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"WAIT! Your mom is Joyce Hanson?" Yama said still fangirling out.

"Yeah. Can we just get back to the team name?" I said trying to move the convocation.

"She was my hero growing up. I got to meet her once. She and her buddy were amazing."

"I SAID DROP IT!" I yelled slamming my fist on the table. The room grow quiet.

"Sorry." I said leaving.

"And I'm all for team 'Wild Card'." I continued before heading up the stairs.

 **POV No-One**

"Did I say something?" Yama asked with a little wary and confusion.

"Just leave it alone." Rosabella said confuting her. After the little scene they all decided on team 'Wild Card'.

 **Author's notes**

Hey really sorry for the late update. Life is a little rough right now. With tournament season coming I will be looking for OC for the other teams. Format for OC application below.

 **Name-**

 **Description of person-**

 **Team name-**

 **World-**

 **Deck name and chant-**

 **Buddy monster-**

 **Back story-(nothing to dark)**


End file.
